The Quantic Answer
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【PV Universe/Quantic Kids】Un grupo de jovenes tendrá que luchar por la supervivencia de la humanidad haciendo que la ruleta del destino se ponga en marcha. La magia está limitada y la fortuna y el infortunio estarán en su máximo esplendor. Todo por el nuevo robo del broche de la mariposa, creando un mundo de violencia, crimen y corrupción siendo el hogar pefecto para los Akumas...


**Damas y caballeros fans de Miraculous Ladybug PV o 2D, vengo a traerles mi mayor orgullo de este fandom. Esta historia la tengo planeando desde enero del año pasado, pero por fin, pude darme la molestia de terminar el prologo y acomodar bien mis ideas, para dar paso a esto!**

 **Antes que nada, esto es un ¿Crossover? del Universo 2D con el 3D, ya saben, el Headcanon de Félix hermano mayor de Adrien y Bridgette prima de Marinette, por lo que sería un Semi-Au de la serie en 3D que pasaría unos 10 años antes mas o menos.**

 **Me he repetido el PV unas 200 veces hasta mas, y investigado mucho, pero tambien le he dado ruenda suerta a mi imaginación. Desde ahora les digo, los Quantic Kids (TODOS hasta el boceto Sparrow) saldrán en la historia y serán impotantes para la misma. Gabriel Agreste NO será mi Hawk Moth. El romance NO será lo importante (como se tenía previsto antes) y esto respetando los origines del PV, será para un publico de Adolentes y adultos jovenes, por lo cual, temas politicos, muertes, sangre y corrupción estarán muy presentes en el fic. Si veo que el contenido es mucho para "T" lo cambiaré para "M" en un futuro.**

 **Con todo esto claro, espero que les guste el Prologo y me apoyen hasta el final!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug PV pertenece Thomas Astruc y Toei Animation** ©

 **Felix Agreste me pertenece** ©

 **Sparrow/OC me pertenece a mi y a YM015** ©

 **KwamiS/OC me pertenecen a mi y a YM015** ©

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Hace mucho tiempo, aproximadamente 5,000 años o más de antigüedad antes de cristo, los Miraculous fueron creados para proteger la Tierra y que el orden natural no fuera alterado por las fuerzas del mal. Sin Luz no había oscuridad, sin una no podía vivir la otra, por lo cual, ambas siempre estaban en lucha para tener el control sobre los mortales. Sabiendo que la luz estaba perdiendo, decidió que necesitaba ayuda y por lo cual forjar artefactos y elegir a los primeros portadores que lo usarían. Así, con las fuerzas de la luz en la delantera el mundo comenzó a regir en paz y armonía mientras que la oscuridad moría lentamente. Si no conseguía más poder sería totalmente sometido por su otra mitad.

En el antiguo Egipto, donde los Faraones regían su pueblo bajo la voluntad de sus Dieses, el primer Miraculous fue corrompido, cayendo en las manos equivocadas, fue la primera vez donde los portadores tuvieron que luchar contra uno de ellos. Una batalla feroz, amores destrozados y vidas perdidas, no pudieron limpiar del todo el Miraculous por lo cual se decidió que uno de ellos sería el guardián, quien se aseguraría de que éste Miraculous y los demás –principalmente el de escarabajo moteado y gato negro-, no volviera a repetirse la historia. Quedando solamente el portador de la tortuga verde, y viendo morir al último de sus compañeros, el Zorro anaranjado, tomó dicha responsabilidad para mantener ese legado.

Los años pasaron, los tiempos cambiaron y con ella la maldad humana aumentaba con creces, la magia misma no era suficiente y la compatibilidad con los Miraculous era cada vez más escasa. Con su sacrificio, siendo ya un hombre anciano y sin descendencia, creó los llamados Quantic Miraculous, con la energía cósmica del universo, usando técnicas que aprendió en alguno de sus viajes por todo el mundo. Estos Miraculous especiales se encargarían de cuidar a los principales de todo mal.

Así que, los Kwamis, criaturas que le daban poder a cada artefacto, decidieron que era hora de encontrar un nuevo guardián. El primer Quantic Miraculous fue activado, y con ello por sus grandes fortalezas, encontró a lo que sería el próximo protector y guardián.

Su trabajo fue completado.

En cada era, existía alguien que robaba el Miraculous de la mariposa con artimañas y engaños, los guardianes uno tras uno no podían evitarlo, por lo cual la lucha entre compañeros se hacía presente, en cada siglo, en cada milenio, en cada mes y en cada año.

Una situación bastante agotadora y hasta ridícula, así que, el primer libro de los Miraculous fue hecho, para advertir con antelación el funcionamiento de cada Miraculous, sus terribles consecuencias cuando son usados para el mal, sus soluciones por si alguna vez pasará x situación. Y Sobre todo, un pequeño espacio para esos Miraculous especiales que tienen la tarea de ser el escudo de los principales.

El último guardián conocido como Maestro Fú, único sobrevienta de una pelea milenaria, se encargaría nuevamente de evitar tal mal conocido. 100 años no hubo portadores, en 100 años el mundo pudo vivir sin miedo a morir por causa de la ambición del hombre. Y 100 años donde el poder del Ying y el Yang, los Miraculous más poderosos, el de Ladybug y Chat Noir-nombre actuales que usarían nuestros nuevos héroes-, acumularían suficiente poder para detener la tercera mayor amenaza más que el mundo tendrá que enfrentar. Porque, al final del siglo la tragedia fue repetida.

¿Serán lo suficiente fuertes como manejar tal responsabilidad?

Un viejo Fú de 174 años, situado actualmente en Paris, deberá encontrar a los elegidos que portaran los mantos sagrados, y detendrán al nuevo Hawk Moth, las pesadillas están a vuelta de la esquina. Una ciudad que tendrá que soportar ataques constantes, perdidos de vidas, y como la misma política y gobierno estarían en contra de los héroes por miedo mismo, alimentando los poderes negativos de la mariposa negra.

Y como si fuera poco, los elegidos son adolescentes, con sentimientos y emociones inestables, donde tendrán que también mantener sus vidas diarias y soportar amores no deseados y talvez correspondidos. La ruleta del destino se pondrá en marcha, donde la magia está limitada y donde la fortuna y el infortunio están en su máximo esplendor.

La maldición de la mala suerte contra la bendición de la buena suerte.

—Maestro Fú—La voz de su Kwami Wayzz, interrumpió su meditación.

—Lo sé, en esta era solo pueden ser activado el de Ladybug y Chat Noir—Respondió el viejo, sereno y algo preocupado.

—No nos queda opción, los Quantic Miraculous tendrán una activación forzosa—Dijo Wayzz, notando como Fú asentía y se ponía de pie.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerán más rápido de lo que anticipe—Dijo el maestro de repente, abriendo la caja de los Miraculous y notando la energía rojiza y negra que brotaba de los aretes en forma de mariquita y el anillo en forma de gato—. ¿Lo sientes verdad?

—Si Maestro—Asintió el Kwami—. Nooroo ha sido por fin despertado.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa—Colocó por separado en dos cajitas marrones con símbolos rojizos en la parte superior, el Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. —. No hay tiempo que perder.

Con decisión, el viejo salió de su tienda de masajes en busca de los salvadores del mundo, pensando si encontraría a tiempo a los dos futuros portadores del Ying y el Yang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Algo confuso, lo sé, pero mientras avanzen los capítulos mas cosas tendrán sentido. Planeo unos 30 capítulos, pero no me confiaría mucho de mi, los Long Fics no son lo mio y el maximo de capitulos que he hecho en uno son 16...Pero como tengo muchas ideas espero que al menos sean 20 ;u;**

 **En fin, me dejan review ¨*-***

 **Y hasta la proxima!**

 _ **Sayonara ;3**_


End file.
